


Tak zwana intuicja

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [27]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Old Married Couple, Secret Relationship, Wilmuga, Zoo, expedition - Freeform, jak w skrócie wygląda planowanie planu, niektórym otworzyły się oczy, sugerowane Wilmuga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Niektórym jeden mały szczegół po latach coś uświadomił...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tak zwana intuicja

\- Plan jest naprawdę dobry.

\- Dobry w twojej definicji - poprawił go łagodnie Andrzej - A takich planów już mieliśmy dość.

Smuga posłał mu z lekka urażone spojrzenie.

\- Ten naprawdę może się udać.

\- W porządku, nie kwestionuję...

\- Bynajmniej, kwestionujesz.

\- Panowie - rozbawiony ale i znużony zarazem głos przerwał im nagle.

Oderwali od siebie oczy, zupełnie niespodziewanie przypominając sobie, że nie są w pokoju sami. Oni zawsze jak ze sobą coś ustalali, wydawali się nie być świadomi, że w promieniu kilometra istnieje jakaś forma życia po za tym drugim. Z czasem szło się do tego przyzwyczaić... 

Dyrektor zoo bardzo powoli pokręcił głową. 

\- Ostateczny rys planu ustalimy potem, dobrze? 

\- Plan zostanie ustalony - zgodził się Wilmowski bardzo znamiennym tonem. 

Smuga westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową. 

\- Dobrze, przyznaję, czasami moje pomysły odbiegają od normy. Ale ten akurat spełnia wszystkie standardy bezpieczeństwa. 

\- Mówiłeś, Janie, to samo przy ostatnich sześciu wyprawach. 

Teraz to już jawnie został skarcony spojrzeniem. Ale chyba jakoś go to nie ruszyło. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, powoli pokręcił głową. 

\- Zostańmy przy projekcie pana Hakenbecka, dobrze? 

Smuga powoli skinął głową. 

\- Roboczo - zaznaczył od razu, żeby nie było, że nie uprzedził. 

\- Janie... 

Hakenbeck nie wytrzymał, kiwając głową z uśmiechem, rzucił:

\- Popatrzcie na siebie. Kłócicie się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo. 

Momentalnie w pokoju zapadła cisza.   
Zerknęli po sobie, potem wrócili spojrzeniem do dyrektora. 

Wilmowski odkaszlnął dla zyskania na czasie, a potem już oficjalnym, spokojnym tonem zaczął:

\- Może rzeczywiście idźmy dalej z tematem.

Wydawał się właśnie sobie coś uświadomić, może nawet zmieszać. 

Hakenbeck już miał przeprosić za może lekko niestosowny żart, ale właśnie w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Smuga się uśmiecha. 

Krzywo, w zadumie, ale z prawdziwym rozbawieniem.   
I już nie protestował, gdy Andrzej podjął temat organizacji wyprawy. Tylko z tym swoim wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem patrzył na zajętego rozmową przyjaciela.   
Miał ciepłe, jasne spojrzenie...

Hakenbeck nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek ten człowiek tak na kogoś patrzył. 

I w tamtej chwili, absolutnie nie słuchając wywodu Wilmowskiego, w głowie dyrektora zoo nareszcie brakujący element dokończył układankę. 

_"Chwila.... moment..."_


End file.
